It is generally known in the art that a rotary oil-type damper device can be incorporated as a mechanism for controlling the opening and closing of doors and drawers such as automotive storage bins, cup holders and the like. By way of example, dampers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,829,851 and 5,658,058, the teachings of which incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Rotary damper devices typically include a stator housing and a rotor having a toothed wheel gear. The toothed wheel gear is generally adapted for mesh engagement with a mating gear fixed to a portion of the object being opened. It is generally desirable to maintain an aligned meshed relation with proper spacing between the mating gear and the gear of the damper device. In the event of separation because the engagement is too loose, a ratcheting or gear skipping problem may occur thereby preventing a smooth opening. If the engagement is too tight, damage may occur to the meshing teeth. In order to compensate for changes which may take place during operation, it is desirable for the damper device to adjust position during use to maintain the desired aligned meshing relation without being either too loose or too tight. Accordingly, a construction that facilitates self-adjustment without substantial complexity may be desirable.